Petite
by Lallen
Summary: La encontro entre los escombros, era muy pequeña.


**Petite**

"**Pequeña", en Frances. Apesto con los títulos, creo que necesito ayuda extrema en eso… hum… creo que ya se a quien pedirle ayuda.**

**Según tengo entendido, el primer fic de Witchblade (El anime. No me gusta el comic y no pienso leerlo. Amé el anime) en español aquí en FF.**

**Disclaimmer: Witchblade ****NO**** me pertenece. Por dios, quiero canonizar a Masane, ¿creen que el final seguiría igual si YO fuera la dueña?... en ese caso Witchblade tendría mas romance jeje… debería hacerles justicia a Masane y a Takayama…**

Al abrir los ojos, se topó con la capital completa en ruinas.

Masane observó con preocupación a su alrededor. Todo, todo estaba destruido.

Los escombros reemplazaban lo que seguramente habían sido edificios, casas, departamentos. Pero también personas estaban debajo de ellos, podía apostarlo.

Tenía miedo. Se preguntaba cómo demonios había logrado sobrevivir a semejante desastre. ¿Cómo es que estaba viva? Estaba en medio de la destrucción. Pero…

…pero… ¿pero?

¿Quién era ella? ¿Cual era su nombre? Tomó conciencia de que no lograba recordar que estaba haciendo antes del desastre. Ni tampoco donde vivía.

Ni si tenía pareja, amigos, familiares… alguien a quien buscar. Se concentró lo mejor que pudo varias veces buscando la respuesta en su cabeza, pero nada.

Sólo un vacio desagradable e infinito ocupando su cabeza.

No podía ser. ¡Ella… seguro debía tener una historia, familia, un hogar!

Observó a su alrededor buscando. Como si algún objeto de los muchos que estaban a su alrededor pudieran traerle una respuesta.

Como si los escombros tuvieran su nombre, su historia. Obviamente, no encontró nada. Sólo… esa destrucción, y el horrendo vacío en su mente.

Tuvo ganas de echarse a llorar. Y justo cuando iba a hacerlo, frustrada por sentirse sin ningún dato personal, como si no existiera…

…entonces, sólo entonces, se dio cuenta de que a su lado no solo había escombros, cosas semi destruidas, muebles mancillados y rocas.

Un sonido inesperado se escuchó cerca de ella. Era… como un llanto, pero mucho más silencioso y desesperado. Con la mirada busco el causante de aquello.

La joven se quedó de una pieza al ver, envuelta en algunas cobijas, en medio de lo gris de la piedra y los escombros, algo adorable. Y pequeño. Muy pequeño. Se acercó como pudo, y la miró con atención.

Una bebecita minúscula, probablemente de sólo uno o dos días de nacida, se movía intranquila entre ese desastre, gimiendo asustada.

No tardó mucho en estallar en llanto, desesperada por no recibir ayuda. Masane solo atino a acercarse confundida, y tomarla como pudo entre sus brazos. La pequeña se movió un poco más, y poco a poco bajó el volumen de sus gritos al sentir las caricias de Masane sobre su cabeza.

Era suya, ¿acaso? ¿Entonces donde estaba el padre? Tal vez era madre soltera. Tal vez antes de lo que sea que había pasado para dejar todo en ruinas había salido a dar un paseo sola con ella.

O tal vez no. Tal vez sólo era una coincidencia haberla encontrado. Tal vez la verdadera madre de la bebé estaba cerca… o enterrada bajo los escombros.

En todo caso, la niña comenzaba a adormilarse recargada en su pecho. Como si la conociera a la perfección. Como si Masane fuera ese clásico tipo de personas con quienes los bebés se calman como por arte de magia.

Seguramente era eso.

Se levantó del suelo, con la niñita cada vez más dormida, y se dispuso a buscar ayuda. Mientras caminaba, se sentía cada vez mas cómoda cargando a la bebé.

¿Y si la madre estaba cerca, pidiendo ayuda?

Tal vez no era correcto llevársela. Pero debía buscar ayuda, y su corazón de pollo no soportaba la idea de dejar una recién nacida sola por más tiempo.

De hecho, dudaba de que alguien fuera capaz de hacerlo.

Además… por lo visto esa pequeña se sentía muy bien en sus brazos, sólo se movía para acurrucarse mejor, y no hacía más ruido que una respiración casi muda pero conmovedora.

Al verla así, Masane sonrió felizmente. Esa pequeñita comenzaba a agradarle mucho. Ojalá fuera su hija. Criar a una niñita así seguro sería algo precioso.

Ese día, y unos minutos antes de que llegara el personal de rescate, fue cuando Masane se decidió:

Fuera o no su hija, si no aparecía ninguna persona reclamando a la bebé, ella la cuidaría por el resto de su vida.

Tal vez ya no tenía un pasado.

Pero al menos, tenía un futuro. Algo por lo que vivir. Y ese algo era pequeño, frágil…

…y su nombre era Rihoko.

**Fin del One-shot**

**Ok, esto fue difícil de escribir, me cuesta trabajo escribir de Witchblade. Por todos los dioses…**

**¿Merece una review, oh lector imaginario?**


End file.
